Merry Christmas Misa Amane
by Slamexo
Summary: Light Yagami learns the error of his ways on Christmas day in the most clichéd manner.


**Merry Christmas Misa Amane**

**Ho ho ho!**

Light sighed heavily to himself as the other members of the task force scurried around him like the rats that they were. For years they'd been chasing him, missing the obvious clues, failing their fruitless endeavours and wasting the precious days of their miserable lives. How truly pathetic it was that they still hadn't surrendered to Kira's will and let him do his job.

Of course, Light, being Kira, was not one to simply eliminate them. It was getting close to Christmas after all, and he was in a giving mood. So, instead, the members were all wonderfully surprised one evening to come to the headquarters and discover a brightly lit Christmas tree propped up in the office.

"It only comes once a year, so let's relax for a few days and enjoy ourselves for a change." Light smirked to his co-workers whilst holding a creamy glass of egg nog, smiling sincerely under his red fluffy Santa hat. Light's allies looked shocked and confused: Light had never been one for suggesting they take a break; however, they relaxed and decided to enjoy the situation, taking glasses of egg nog that Light had prepared earlier that day for them off the table. 'Cheers' they all cheered in unison, clanking the glasses and downing the festive beverage.

A few hours later, several dead bodies lay on the ground around Light, who couldn't help but laugh to himself. It seemed that all he needed to do all these years was put on a colourful hat and set up a tree, prepare some drinks and wear a smile in order to scrape off the annoying pieces of gum on his shoe. Leaning back in his armchair and sipping his untainted drink, he grinned wickedly in the light of the tree. "Exactly as planned."

Unfortunately, there was still the threat of Near and Mello around the corner. It wouldn't be long before they'd notice the bodies missing, and so a solution would need to worked out. Of course, now that those hassles were dealt with, Light no longer had to worry about restraint when using the Death Note, and so he strolled to the safe and easily lifted it back out again. How pleasant it was to finally be able to feel its pages between his fingers once again.

"Light-kun! I'm back from Christmas shopping!" An annoying voice wailed into the penthouse as Light grimaced. His fiancée, Misa Amane, was always one for the holidays, and every year she'd been an incredible pain to cope with whilst she merrily jumped about pinning up tacky paper and sewing through popcorn.

"Well Misa, what did you buy today, another dancing reindeer?" There were enough of them around the place to make it look like a stable.

"Nope! This time I bought a dancing Santa Claus! Isn't it cute?" she beamed, holding up the fat lump of plastic with the idiotic grin on his face.

Light couldn't help but pout at Misa's clear lack of observation: there were several dead bodies on the floor of the room after all.

"Just put it anywhere and clean up the place Misa; I'm going to go finish off my work once and for all." He shoved past her and stormed out the home, ready to finish his master holiday plan, leaving Misa confused and upset in the lonely room.

**Christmas with the Crank**

Arriving at a payphone, Light contacted Near and Mello on a secret line to invite them to a Christmas party. Naturally, the two were greatly against the idea, especially as it would mean interacting with each other and refraining from playing with toys or eating chocolate, but Light persuaded them with his devilish charm.

"Let's look at it this way: we've been spending all our lives recently just chasing shadows and not getting anywhere; let's have ourselves a little break and just enjoy ourselves down at the Hinizawa hotel, I've already booked the banquet hall, and there's no refunds as it were." Light chuckled merrily to seal the deal, as his two greatest threats reluctantly agreed to participate.

The next day, Light waited patiently at the location of his party, doing his best to refrain from insulting and laughing at Near and Mello as they separately arrived, staring daggers at each other. You see, Near had always been the best at Christmas in Whammy House: his presents were always better than Mello's, he could always decorate a better tree, and he was much better at holding egg nog, but it was Mello who held the real Christmas spirit and just enjoyed the occasion for the occasion, instead of being the best at it, which in a way made him the best.

After a short period of fun, it was time for Light's plan to go into action. Pulling envelopes out of his bag, he handed the handmade paper wallets to his two guests, smiling with the false spirit of Christmas the whole time. "Even though the battle against Kira has been raging for years and we all have little reason to like each other, it's times like these that really show you how humanity comes together in the end." Raising his wine glass as a toast to himself, he smirked as the two realised with embarrassment that they had not prepared their own cards, especially considering how well made Light had prepared his.

As a sign of good will, Light pulled out two more blank cards from his bag "I figured that you two wouldn't have prepared for this." He chuckled to himself as he handed the two the mostly filled in cards, only the names of those giving the cards was left missing. As the two took a pencil each, they laughed as they took part in the cheesy act before handing Light back his cards.

"Nate River? I never would've guessed it Near." Light smirked to himself as Near fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, whipping up a nearby napkin to use for origami.

Thirty-five seconds later, he had made a Christmas tree out of the culinary towel, which he handed to Mello. "Merry Christmas." Then he fell over, dead.

Mello looked shocked at the deceased body of his rival. Now he was the best student there was. Too bad he died moments later, collapsing at Light's feet. "I've won."

The walk home was a very satisfying one for Light. There was nothing left in the whole world to oppose him, Kira had won. It truly was going to be a wonderful evening.

Stepping into the Penthouse, he continued to smile in triumph until he was hug tackled by an annoying little pest. "Light-kun, you're back! I was so worried when you didn't show up for hours, but now you're here on Christmas Eve! We can have a true couple Christmas, won't it be romantic?"

Light's wit was at its end. He'd had to put up with so many troubles because of this girl, and even now she was annoying him when all was done and over with. It was such a pain, and he wouldn't deal with it any more.

Raising his fist, he struck her across the face.

Misa just stood there, stunned.

Light brushed past her towards his room, ignoring her as she collapsed onto her knees.

**A Christmas Fanfic**

Later that evening, Light tossed and turned in his sleep. He had won the war, the world was Kira's, all was going exactly as planned, and it was the best Christmas ever. So why did he still feel incredibly annoyed?

"Light-kun..."

Light shot up straight. Was that Misa? She was the only one who called him Light-kun, but looking around he couldn't see anything.

"Light-kun..."

There it was again, coming from inside the room. Light clenched his teeth: where was that noise coming from?

"Light-kun...."

Light shut his eyes, sighing: it had to be his imagination, after all, nothing in that room-

L appeared, crouched on his bed.

Fleeing back, Light was quickly stopped by the headboard of his bed.

"Light-kun... It's Christmas. How could you do that to Misa-Misa? All she wants to do is make you happy."

This had to be a dream, L was dead! Light had seen it with his own eyes, there was no way he was there.

"I know you think I'm a dream, but I'm not. I'm actually a ghost, since Ryuk lied to you about the afterlife. There is a void, but there's a limbo before that where people can go for a while and choose which afterlife they want to go with. I'm thinking of going with reincarnation after I spend a while as a ghost to be honest."

"But enough side-chat, you need to realise the true meaning of Christmas. So, this evening you will be visited by three ghosts. Hopefully by the time it's over you'll realise just how awful you were to Misa-Misa and come to your senses."

And just like that, L had gone, the faint smell of sugar lingering in the air.

Light shook his head, he must've had a bit too much egg nog recently. After all, ghosts weren't real, and his deduction about the after life couldn't have been wrong. Flopping back on his pillow, it wasn't long before he fell back asleep.

A sharp bang. The window flew open and Light shot back up straight in his bed. Looking around, he heard the snapping of chocolate before the leather clad figure of Mello appeared before him.

"You know, I'm still pissed off that you killed me a few hours ago, but L asked me to do this so I suppose I might as well since I'm dead anyway."

Light looked on confused as Mello grabbed him by his pyjama's collar and lifted them both up into the sky onto a motorcycle. As Mello turned on the ignition, the two zoomed through the clouds, the images of family homes appearing around them. Eventually, they stopped at what Light recognised as his own home.

As they flew through the walls, Light saw a young version of himself with his family, hugging and laughing in the warmth of the fireplace.

"You see here Light? You and your family are all one and happy, because you all love each other. Sure you don't really get a lot of presents since Japanese folk don't celebrate Christmas as much, though you did get that new tennis racket, but you were all there for each other and that's what mattered."

And just like that, Light was back in his room. Shaking his head at the clearly egg nog induced dreams he was having, Light once again fell back asleep.

And once again, he was awoken by the noise of toy trains being ran along the floor. Crawling over to the end of his bed, he saw his enemy Near playing on the ground.

"Like Mello, L asked me to help with this, so I'm going to show you what Christmas is like for the moment and why you're a selfish evil arrogant jerk."

Raising his hand and snapping his fingers, the train enlarged and grew to the point where Near and Light could easily board it. As it steamed outside the room and through the skies, they stopped above a busy shopping street, where Light quickly spotted Misa on the ground below.

"I need something to make my fiancée happy this year; all he does is work and work but I just want to make him smile."

Light couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the suffering he was putting Misa through. He'd hit her after she was out looking for the perfect Christmas present for him, even on Christmas Eve.

"Don't you see? She just wants to make you happy and be with you: most people would kill for a person like that. Look past your own selfishness and just reciprocate."

Once again, Light was back in his room, and once again he returned to sleep.

And once again, he was awoken by another strange event. This time, two hooded figures stood at the end of the bed.

Raising both their hands, they silent willed Light to follow. Stepping through the walls, Light found himself at a lone warehouse.

As they led him through the building, Light was eventually confronted with the scene of his own anti-climatic death. Looking horrified as he was killed by Matsuda, the one stooge who he had let live for now since he was celebrating Christmas with his sister people didn't know about (though he'd kill him soon enough), Light realised the inevitable fate.

"If I keep acting like a selfish cocky jerk, then my death will be at the hands of the most unexpected and incomptent people! The fans will go insane and my legacy will be in shambles! Not to mention I'll be dead!"

"But how, strangely hooded people?! How can you understand the pain of fans going to pieces over your unsatisfying demise?!"

Nodding to each other, the two figures pulled back their shrouds and revealed their true identities: Naomi Misora, and Matt.

**Christmas Morning**

Waking up in a cold sweat, Light looked outside at the cloudy morning sky. As a small child passed by, he opened the window and called out: "You there boy! What day is it?"

"Today sir? Why it's Christmas day!"

Not bothering to thank him, Light ran to the living room where he found Misa sleeping quietly on the couch, her face still tainted ever so slightly by the bruise Light left on her beautiful face.

Thinking in his brilliant manner, Light quickly grabbed the Death Note. Before he did arrange his plans though, he quickly killed off Matsuda to make sure he wouldn't kill him in the future.

As she slowly awoke from her slumber, Misa looked up to see Light smiling warmly on her as he held her in her arms. "Misa," he began "I can't possibly ask for your forgiveness. All these years I treated you so terribly, when you really deserved so much more: all I can do is promise you from now on I'll treat you to the way you should be."

Misa burst into a beautiful, child-like smile of wonder "You mean it Light-kun? We can really be together from now on?" Light nodded, and Misa burst into tears of joy.

"Here, I made you something." Light said, as he took the remote off the table and clicked on the TV. On it was the news, showing a documentary on one recent action of Kira.

"It seems that Kira has a soft spot for someone, ladies and gentlemen" the presenter read as the camera began to pan to a jail. "These individual prisoners, all arrested for violence and murder, have all collapsed to form the shape of letters. When you take their photos and arrange them as such:"

Words can't describe how Misa felt when she saw the message on the television.

_Merry Christmas Misa Amane._

By Slamexo


End file.
